


DNA

by walkingonwater



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sana e Nico amici da una vita, forse un po' OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingonwater/pseuds/walkingonwater
Summary: Sana voleva davvero bene a Niccolò. Lui e suo fratello Elias erano stati amici per tutta una vita: erano come fratelli, legati fin dalla nascita, quando erano stati messi in due culle vicine. Due giorni e sette ore li dividevano.Possibili spoiler (?) sulla quarta stagione per chi non ha visto Skam og





	DNA

Sana voleva davvero bene a Niccolò. Lui e suo fratello Elias erano stati amici per tutta una vita: erano come fratelli, legati fin dalla nascita, quando erano stati messi in due culle vicine. Due giorni e sette ore li dividevano. Le loro madri si erano conosciute in ospedale ed erano diventate amiche inseparabili. Li allattavano assieme, li cambiavano assieme. Una volta tornate a casa, li avevano fatti crescere quasi in simbiosi. La scuola materna, le elementari, le medie, le superiori sempre nella stessa classe, nella stessa compagnia, l’uno il braccio destro dell’altro. Le vacanze assieme, talvolta con la famiglia Fares, altre con gli Allagui. Sardegna, Puglia, Umbria, Spagna, Croazia, Grecia, Calabria. Era nel loro DNA essere amici. Erano nati e cresciuti solo per essere l’uno la roccia dell’altro.

Due anni dopo di loro, era nata Sana. Da subito, una valvola di sfogo per i due bambini. La tormentavano spaventandola, rubandole i giocattoli, a volte, solo raramente, la coccolavano. Un pomeriggio, erano stati trovati a dormire nel lettone dei genitori di Elias e Sana, la piccolina in mezzo a loro, per evitare che cadesse e che si facesse male. Anno dopo anno, era diventata la loro protetta: dai bulli quando era bambina, dai ragazzi che ci provavano con lei quando era diventata più grande. Erano inseparabili. Sana non sapeva come sarebbe stato il mondo senza quei due, i suoi “ _due fratelli di sangue e di cuore_ ”, diceva loro, nei suoi rari momenti di dolcezza. Elias e Niccolò lo avevano fatto, una sorta di patto di sangue: per i loro quindici anni, avevano chiesto ai loro genitori di poter andare un weekend in campeggio, solo loro due. Quando erano tornati, Sana aveva notato che entrambi avevano la mano destra fasciata. Così, più per curiosità che per vera preoccupazione, aveva chiesto che diavolo avessero combinato. Le avevano raccontato di questo “patto di sangue”, della promessa fattasi. “ _Niente si metterà tra noi. Nessuna ragazza, nessuna idea idiota, nessun dubbio. Siamo fratelli, siamo destinati ad esserlo, per sempre e da sempre_ ” le avevano detto.

Quella sera, Sana era andata a dormire davvero felice.

 

Dopo circa tre anni e mezzo da quel patto di sangue, le cose sembravano essersi incrinate. Niccolò aveva smesso di andare a casa loro, da un giorno all’altro. Elias se ne stava principalmente in camera sua, o si vedeva con gli altri ragazzi della compagnia. Ma Niccolò non c’era più. Così, dopo settimane e settimane di assenza e messaggi senza risposta, Sana aveva preso il toro per le corna. Prima era finita ad urlare contro Elias, cercando risposte, ma lui le aveva semplicemente chiuso la porta in faccia. Allora aveva deciso di andare da Niccolò. Aveva quasi litigato con Anna per entrare, ma la ragazza aveva insistito fino alle lacrime, buttando fuori la preoccupazione, la paura, l’ansia che aveva provato negli ultimi giorni. Alla fine, Anna l’aveva invitata ad entrare, chiedendole di fare piano.

“Non ti piacerà quello che vedrai. È in camera sua. Vai pure” le aveva detto.

E aveva maledettamente ragione.

Sana ricordava di aver visto Niccolò triste. Si ricordava soprattutto di una sera di luglio durante la quale gli aveva asciugato le guance coperte di lacrime, dopo la morte del nonno.

“Mi rimangono solo le marionette” continuava a ripetere quella notte Niccolò. Erano sul divano di casa Fares, lei, Nico ed Elias. Come sempre. Sembrava impossibile consolarlo, ma non si sa come, alle tre del mattino si erano ritrovati a suonare Battisti e a mangiare schifezze, giocando con quelle marionette orribili, prendendosi pure qualche insulto dai vicini.

Ma mai lo aveva visto così. Era steso sul suo letto, ma non sembrava essere umano, o vivo. Era un groviglio di coperte, vestiti, capelli. Sul comodino c’erano una bottiglia d’acqua e il suo telefono, con lo schermo in frantumi. Niccolò era sempre stato geloso del suo iPhone, come poteva averlo distrutto così?

“Nico” sussurrò Sana. “Sono io. Guardami” continuò, avvicinandosi al letto e accovacciandosi. Nessuna risposta.

“Nico, ti prego. Guardami” continuò a ripeterlo, non riusciva a fermarsi.

Dopo un tempo che sembrava essere infinito, Niccolò aprì gli occhi e la guardò. Tentò un sorriso.

“Briciola. Sei qui”

“Sono qui, non me ne vado. Nico, non ci capisco nulla. Che è successo? Che ti sta succedendo? Non sei più venuto, Elias non ha più parlato di te, non mi rispondi al telefono. Che diavolo sta succedendo?” ripeté Sana.

“Non lo so” sembrò che parlare gli costasse una fatica erculea. Sana sospirò. Chiuse gli occhi e si prese la testa tra le mani. Non sapeva che diavolo fare. Allora decise, semplicemente, di tornare indietro nel tempo, a quando era lei ad essere triste, a pensare che non ci fosse un domani.

“Ok, fammi spazio”

Prese il telefono, scrisse un messaggio alla madre dicendo che stava da un’amica, chiese ad Anna il permesso di restare, chiedendole di coprirla nel caso l’amica l’avesse chiamata e tornò in camera di Niccolò, si tolse le scarpe e si infilò a letto con lui. Dietro di lui, aveva passato il resto della notte a carezzargli la testa e la schiena, come farebbe una madre con il figlio con l’influenza. Lui non si muoveva, se non per sospirare. Si era riaddormentato dopo qualche minuto, dopo averle chiesto scusa almeno un centinaio di volte. Sana non capiva: non capiva perché il suo amico stesse così, perché lui ed Elias non si parlassero, perché si stesse scusando.

La mattina dopo, mentre Niccolò ancora dormiva, Anna le spiegò del disturbo di suo figlio. Disse che si erano accorti che qualcosa non andava quasi un anno prima. Nico aveva iniziato così ad andare da uno psicoterapeuta, prendere farmaci, ma non era facile. Le rivelò che aveva iniziato a studiare il Corano e l’arabo, ininterrottamente. Poi doveva essere successo qualcosa, di cui Anna non era al corrente, perché Niccolò aveva smesso di voler andare a scuola e di voler uscire. Non nominava più nessuno dei suoi amici.

“Ha tentato di uccidersi” e fu in quell’esatto momento che il mondo di Sana crollò.

“C-Cosa?”. Anna iniziò a piangere, non riuscendo più a formulare una frase di senso compiuto.

Dopo un paio d’ore, Sana decise di tornare a casa, Niccolò dormiva ancora. Gli lasciò un bacio sulla testa, trattenne le lacrime, e tornò a casa a piedi.

Camminando mandò un messaggio a Maddalena. Non le piaceva, la ragazza di Nico. Era la classica so-tutto-io, ma aveva sempre ingoiato il rospo, per il suo amico.

**Da Sana a Maddalena**

Sono stata da Niccolò. Sua madre mi ha detto cosa è successo. Se ha bisogno di qualcosa, non esitare a chiamarmi, per favore.

 

**Da Maddalena a Sana**

Ok.

 

Sana non ebbe notizie da parte di Niccolò fino a Settembre. Erano passati quasi otto mesi.

 

 

**17 settembre 2018.**

“Vi prego, scappiamo. Non entriamo” disse Eva.

“Torniamo al mare” continuò Fede.

Era con le sue amiche fuori scuola, vicino al cancello d’entrata. La voglia di ricominciare era sotto zero. Non era stata male la sua estate: era andata al mare con le sue amiche, con sua la famiglia era stata in Costa Azzurra, aveva provato nuovi ristoranti di Roma. Era stata bene, si era tenuta – appositamente – sempre impegnata, ma pronta a liberarsi da tutti gli impegni all’ultimo secondo. Eppure le mancava Niccolò. Sentiva la sua mancanza, ma non voleva tornare bruscamente nella sua vita, aveva paura di fargli del male, non sapeva come avrebbe reagito, se gli potesse far piacere. Nemmeno lei sapeva con precisione che cosa la bloccasse. Ma in qualche modo sapeva di star facendo la cosa giusta. Forse.

Così, quando qualcuno le andò addosso, facendo scontrare le loro spalle, quasi cadde a terra dall’emozione. Quei capelli neri e dai ricci improbabili li conosceva benissimo, lo zaino pure, per non parlare dell’andatura un po’ dinoccolata. Gli afferrò il braccio e lo fece girare verso di lei, le sue amiche stavano sicuro pensando che si fosse ammattita.

“Ehi straniero” gli disse sorridendo da un orecchio all’altro.

Niccolò la guardò e Sana capì che l’aveva riconosciuta solo da come lo aveva afferrato. Velocemente, come fosse uno scanner, analizzò ogni dettaglio del suo viso: occhi, naso, labbra, persino il punto in cui l’hijab si univa alla sua fronte. La guardò come era solito fare, con uno sguardo dei suoi, di quelli belli che sorridono senza la necessità di usare le labbra. Sana pensò di abbracciarlo, stringerlo forte e chiedergli come stesse, com’era andata la sua estate, non le importava nulla del silenzio, dell’assenza. Ma, in una frazione di secondo, quasi impercettibilmente, lo sguardo di Niccolò cambiò. Da dolce e avvolgente e amichevole diventò freddo, di cortesia, non abbandonando, però, la gentilezza. Si voltò a guardare le amiche di Sana, per poi tornare a rivolgersi a lei.

“Scusami, sono nuovo. Mi avrai sicuramente scambiato per qualcun altro. Comunque Niccolò Fares, piacere” le disse, porgendole la mano.

Sana era gelata. Lo guardava immobile, con la bocca leggermente aperta per lo stupore. Questo non se lo aspettava. Non lo capiva. Perché? Che era successo?

Lo guardò negli occhi ancora, cercando risposte a domande silenziose. Li guardò a fondo, ispezionandogli l’anima, i pensieri. Ora le chiedevano scusa. Immensamente. Nascondevano vergogna, paura, imbarazzo. Allora Sana decise che ci sarebbe stato tempo per le spiegazioni.

“Si, ti chiedo scusa. Pensavo fossi un altro. Sana, piacere” disse lei, stringendo la mano di Nico e si sorrisero come due sconosciuti.

“Ascolta, ti andrebbe di farmi da cicerone? Vorrei capire come arrivare in classe senza ritardare, almeno il primo giorno”.

“Vengo io” squittì Silvia, facendo subito un passo avanti e presentandosi.

“Dimmi dove devi andare, ti ci accompagno subito” gli disse sorridendogli, dopo essersi aggrappata al suo braccio.

“Oh… Ok. Va bene” rispose Niccolò.

“Allora ciao, Sana. Ci vediamo in giro” aggiunse rivolto a Sana.

“Certo” lo salutò.

Quel giorno, nel bagno delle ragazze, Sana pianse.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fin qui.
> 
> Innanzitutto, aiuto. Sono in sessione, domani pomeriggio ho un esame e tra ieri notte e stamattina ho prodotto questo!  
> Sinceramente, non mi è piaciuto come nell'og abbiano poco approfondito il rapporto di Even con la Balloon Squad. Ricordo che Mikael era il migliore amico di Even, ma ho deciso di prendermi la libertà di trasferire questo ruolo in Elias (di cui ho pure preso il nome). Forse i Sana e Niccolò che ho descritto io sono un po' out of character, però ho fatto del mio meglio, quindi spero vi sia piaciuto e che non pensiate di aver perso il vostro tempo con questa fanfic.
> 
> Grazie ancora per aver letto!


End file.
